


Не родня

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Отабек дарит Юре странный подарок.





	Не родня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Ледовое сражение 2017 для команды kumys.

Что они умели — это поссориться вдребезги из-за Гражданской войны между Севером и Югом. Или из-за фильма Гая Ричи. Или из-за уголовного законодательства Сингапура.

Они ругались долго и вдохновенно, и когда Юра отходил, то думал, что это всегда, всегда случалось на вокзалах, в аэропортах, в холлах гостиниц и в лифтах родных домов. Как будто был нужен наркоз перед прощанием. Или повод не говорить что-то.

Вот и сейчас — Отабек прилетел в Москву на четыре дня, и они утекли сквозь пальцы: в разговорах, прогулках до сбитых ног, дурацком концерте на Арбате и беспрерывном хмельном удовольствии, хотя не было выпито ни грамма. А завтра в семь тридцать самолет в Алматы. И они снова разругались. 

Как обычно, Юра завелся, и вслед за ним завелся Отабек, и все закончилось тем, что они спускались в метро с разницей в шесть ступенек на эскалаторе. 

На часах было начало первого. Они встали посередине пустой платформы станции Тургеневская и уставились в темноту тоннеля. Юра ощущал досаду и какую-то странную, невыносимую беспомощность, будто у него снова не получился самый нужный элемент.

Через пару минут Отабек похлопал себя по бокам, словно ища сигареты, и вдруг достал из кармана что-то маленькое, завернутое в пакет. Он покачал сверток в руке, выдохнул, а потом шагнул к Юре и протянул ему:

— Это тебе.

Дернув воротник куртки, Юра взял пакет и развернул его. Внутри была подвеска на цепочке — маленький, на одну фалангу, серебристый веер. Юра тронул его пальцами, и он разошелся, словно облитый по краям тонкой металлической пленкой. А пластины были зеркальные. В них отражался Юрин левый глаз. И нахмуренная бровь.

Пальцы закололо, и почему-то побежали мурашки по шее. Ему понравилось, очень. Но почему веер? Адреналин от ссоры гулял в крови, и никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Что это такое — намек на «фею»? Да быть не может.

Юра поднял взгляд на Отабека. Тот смотрел на табло со временем, будто силой мысли вызывая следующий поезд. Ушедший был шесть минут назад.

И внезапно Юре пришла мысль, что если он сейчас догадается, если успеет до посадки, то… скажет сегодня все-все, и будь что будет. Он посмотрел в пустой тоннель. Огней еще не было видно.

Пальцы вновь сложили и развернули веер, почти рефлекторно. Он лежал в ладони, холодный и тяжелый, слишком тяжелый для того, чтобы каждый день носить на шее… И вдруг Юра вспомнил, так неожиданно и ярко, что засмеялся, вызвав тревожный взгляд Отабека.

 

— …Вы не родня?

Этот вопрос ему задавали с самого детства. Юра бурчал в ответ: «Не родня», но не чувствовал и следа той будоражащей, горячей злости, которая накатывала, когда его сравнивали с Виктором. Все было совсем наоборот.

Он никогда и никому не признавался, но ощущал что-то надежное и сильное, будто опору за плечами, просто оттого, что носил одну фамилию с этой женщиной.

Этой Женщиной. Почти как у Конан Дойля.

И откуда Отабек узнал? Может быть, Юра сам разболтал ему, тогда, в кафе Барселоны?.. В голове мало что осталось из того разговора. Один нервный гул.

Он сильнее, нежнее сжал в ладони подарок. Эту полуправду-полулегенду слышали многие. Однажды ей сделали для выступления веера из зеркал. Те оказались как ведра с водой. Она еле-еле подняла их. А потом сказала: «Тяжелые. Но красивые». И пошла танцевать.

Не выдержав, Юра шагнул к Отабеку, слегка боднул в плечо. Отабек обернулся.

— Ты же не любишь балет?

— Почему? Просто он мне не дается.

_Никогда не смиряйтесь. Судьба — это характер._

«Что ж, Майя Михайловна, я буду стараться». 

Юра раскинул руки, а потом сомкнул их в медленном объятии, обхватывая Отабека со спины, прижимаясь губами к шее. Он с каким-то ликующим ужасом считал секунды и думал, что они теперь почти одного роста.

Отабек замер, а потом откинул голову ему на плечо.


End file.
